I'm not Your Fans
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah kejadian memalukan bagi Sasuke / Sasuke melotot: kau tidak melihat apapun," / AU / OOC / Sasusaku.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama sebenarnya, sudah hampir tiga bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu sebagai seorang wakil kelas, Sakura harus mengantarkan tugas makalah yang dikumpulkan teman-temannya kepada Prof. Hudson yang juga mengajar materi bahasa inggris di fakultas musik. Sakura tak banyak mengenal mahasiswa di fakultas tersebut yang sebenarnya tak menjadi masalah baginya. Hanya saja jalan menuju kesana tanpa kendaraan akan membuatnya benar-benar lelah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melewati jalan belakang, menyebabkan ia melihat sesuatu yang sampai kini selalu membuatnya senyum sendiri saat mengingatnya.

Sakura melihat idola kampus, Uchiha Sasuke, terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang di tengah jalan entah oleh siapa. Bukan satu kali, Sasuke jatuh berkali-kali, menyebabkan topi hitam yang tadinya terpasang keren di kepalanya menjadi miring dan tampak aneh. Belum lagi _snack_ yang tadi ia genggam berhamburan di tubuhnya. Puncaknya adalah robeknya _jeans_ pria itu. Melintang tepat di bagian selangkangan.

Sakura tak dapat menahan tawanya waktu itu, terbahak terbahak dan terus terbahak sampai perutnya sakit. Bahkan ia tak dapat berhenti tertawa walaupun Sasuke memberikan pelototan tergarangnya pada gadis itu. Sakura sambil menahan tawa berbalik dan kembali berjalan ke arah tempat ia datang tadi. Samar-samar ia mendengar pria itu berbicara dengan nada memerintah.

"Kau tidak melihat apapun!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu?"

Sakura mendapati Ino memandangnya curiga. Alih-alih merasa malu karena kedapatan melakukan hal yang aneh, Sakura malah nyengir lebar.

"Hanya ingat sesuatu yang lucu."

"Lucu? Bukan karena Gaara _senpai_ yang mengungkapkan cintanya padamu?"

Wajah Sakura merah padam, teringat kejadian tadi pagi, ketika senior dari fakultas yang sama memanggilnya ke belakang kelas dan menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Tentu bukan! Berhenti membicarakan hal itu."

Ino tertawa senang, mendapatkan satu hal untuk menggoda temannya yang hampir selalu tampak _easy going_ dan terlalu dingin pada pria yang mendekatinya.

"Wajahmu merah dan...ah! bukannya itu Sasuke senpai dan teman-temannya yang _cakep_ semua?"

Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum begitu mendapati Sasuke _senpai_ juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit. Hal yang selalu dilakukan pria itu ketika tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sakura di jalan, di perpustakaan, ataupun di kantin seperti saat ini –membuat Sakura heran dengan kapasitas pertemuan mereka yang bisa di bilang aneh, mengingat mereka berbeda fakultas.

"Apa aku salah melihat, tapi kurasa ia sedang memandang ke arah...," Ino menatap Sakura takjub. "...mu,"

"Benarkah? Mungkin dia sedang menatapmu. Aku bukan orang penting di sini. Sebaliknya, kau adalah presiden mahasiswa."

Ino menggeleng, jelas meragukan apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ino bertanya heran ketika Sakura berdiri dan melepas jaket hijau tuanya, membuat gadis itu memutar bola mata.

"Pesanan kita sudah jadi, atau kau saja yang mengambilnya?" Sakura pura-pura akan duduk kembali.

"Hei Sakura, tak baik membatalkan niat baik." Mereka sama-sama nyengir, dan Ino menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gaya disopan-sopankan.

Sakura mendengus, baru saja akan berjalan menuju konter saat tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ia mendengar gumaman terkejut dari seluruh penjuru kantin, dan terdengar Ino berucap. "Gila!"

Sakura mengembuskan napas kesal. Kenapa para pria jadi begitu agresif akhir-akhir ini?

"Lepaskan aku sekarang berhubung aku masih baik," ujarnya geram.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Berapa kali harus kukatakan itu padamu?"

Sakura menahan napas kesal. Bau parfum pria ini membuatnya mual setengah mati.

"Mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik sambil duduk dan makan siang bersama, bagaimana?" Bukannya membantu, ia mendengar Ino terkikik di belakangnya.

Tak ada gelagat pria ini akan melepasnya, alih-alih dekapannya malah bertambah erat. Sakura mengangkat lengan kanannya, dengan keras dan cepat menarik rambut pria itu. Seketika dekapan di tubuhnya terlepas, meninggalkan teriakan kesakitan dari korban jambakkannya.

Ino tertawa makin keras.

Sakura melotot garang, melakukan tarikan terakhir lalu melepas korbannya.

"Kau." Ia menunjuk pria itu. "Lakukan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menarik rambutmu sampai putus."

Sakura mengambil jaket dan ranselnya dari sandaran kursi, lalu berjalan mengentak-entak meninggalkan kantin.

"Hei Sakura! Makanan kita bagaimana?" Ino mengeluh tapi tetap mengikuti Sakura. "Aku lapar!" Teriaknya keras.

.

.

.

"Menarik, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke berpaling dari gadis yang berjalan keluar kantin dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak itu, sedikit melirik pada pria menyedihkan tanpa harapan yang kini keluar kantin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Yah, gadis itu memang cantik sekali."

"Tapi galak luar biasa. Dia bahkan terkenal di fakultas kita."

Sasuke menatap ketiga temannya bingung. "Kalian kenal?"

Neji –yang berambut panjang lurus, mengangguk.

Kiba –yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya, menatapnya seolah-olah ia berasal dari planet lain.

Naruto Si Rambut pirang akhirnya dengan baik hati menjawab pertanyaannya, walau dengan nada bicara sedikit menjengkelkan. "Haruno Sakura, semeser lima jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Ada kabar kalau ia dingin dan ada yang bilang ia sangat galak. Kita tahu yang mana yang benar." Naruto tertawa. "Walau tidak seterkenal kau, tapi ia memiliki fans fanatik di mana-mana."

"Mendengar dan melihat sendiri yang ia alami tadi, aku tak menyalahkan kalau ia jadi galak," sambung Neji

Kiba mengangguk. "Penggemarnya semakin berani karena tahu ia tak punya kekasih. Kau yakin tidak tahu dia sama sekali?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menelan makanannya. "Aku tahu dia, maksudku –beberapa kali melihatnya." Sasuke tampak gusar. "Tapi aku tak tahu kalau dia cukup terkenal."

.

.

.

Sakura mendekap beberapa buku tebal yang akan menjadi referensi untuk makalah wajib minggu depan –membawa buku-buku itu ke sebuah meja kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Perpustakaan tampak cukup ramai. Namun ruangan yang luas membuat mahasiswa duduk berjauh-jauhan seperti biasa. Sakura membuka buku pertama, mencari pembahasan yang sesuai dengan tugas yang diberikan dosen kemarin, menyadari bahwa seseorang duduk di hadapannya, di meja yang sama dengannya.

"Seseorang mengawasimu. Seseorang yang mengenakan sweater berwarna biru dan berkacamata."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Sasuke _senpai_ sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Di belakang rak pertama fisika di sebelah kanan, tidak jangan menoleh!" Suara Sasuke pelan, tatapannya lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengawasi _senpai._ " Sasuke terkekeh. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Aku biasanya tak diawasi pria."

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumannya, tak dapat juga menahan pudar senyumannya yang cepat karena tahu diikuti seseorang. Sasuke memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura, menangkap keresahan yang coba ditutupi gadis itu,yang hampir berhasil jika saja Sasuke tak menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Kau tahu? kurasa kau tak perlu terlalu resah akan hal itu. Tarik saja rambut mereka jika berani macam-macam."

Wajah Sakura memerah, menyadari Sasuke sedang membahas kejadian di kantin kemarin.

"Kadang, rambut mereka terlalu berminyak."

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. "Apa kau kesini untuk mencari bahan atau untuk menghindari para penggemarmu? Kalau untuk yang kedua jelas kau sudah gagal."

Sakura melirik tumpukan buku di hadapannya. "Aku sedang mencari bahan." Sasuke menatap ke tempat yang sama. "Dan _senpai_?"

"Aku sama denganmu. Kita tak perlu saling mengenalkan diri kan? Aku tahu siapa kau omong-omong." Suara Sasuke terdengar rendah.

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Dan tak ada keraguan tentang ketenaranmu di kampus ini, _senpai_."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kuharap kau bukan fans ku?" tak ada kesombongan dari nada bicara pria itu. Hanya terdengar penuh harap.

"Bukan, dan kau tak menguntitku kan, _senpai_?"

"Eh tidak, tentu tidak. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya diawasi sepanjang waktu."

Sakura mengangguk, menggeser buku pertama dan mulai membuka buku kedua dari tumpukkan buku yang tadi ia bawa. Sejujurnya ia belum mencari secara penuh pada buku pertama. Namun jika ia terus-terusan membuka buku yang sama, ia yakin Sasuke akan menyadari kegugupannya mengingat betapa pekanya pria itu akan keresahan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Kurasa kita bisa berteman, mengingat kita memiliki masalah yang hampir sama," ucap Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam fokus menatap buku di hadapannya. Sakura mempertimbangkan perkataan Sasuke; berpikir tentang pertemanannya dengan pria kerap kali tidak berjalan mulus, selalu berakhir dengan pria itu meninggalkannya karena tak bisa terima dengan penolakan Sakura akan hubungan yang lebih daripada sekedar pertemanan.

Lalu Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan cermat. Rasanya Sasuke tak mungkin kekurangan wanita di sekitarnya, dan ada gosip bahwa _senpai_ nya itu menyukai wanita yang lebih tua.

"Senang rasanya memiliki teman baru." Mereka tersenyum, tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatap iri pada keakraban yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat ini.

.

.

.

"Kau mau menemui Sasuke _senpai_ lagi?" Sakura tertawa seraya mengangguk.

"Kau bisa ikut Ino," tawarnya. "Berhenti beralasan tentang keberadaanmu yang akan mengganggu. Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi tetap akan aneh saja kalau kita duduk bertiga di taman. Kurasa lain kali."

Sakura menatap Ino yang berjalan menjauh sambil mengerutkan dahi dengan heran. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menyimpulkan yang aneh-aneh tentang hubungannya dan Sasuke? Padahal saat bertemu mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal tak penting untuk sejenak menjauh dari aktivitas kelas yang terkadang menguras otak –dalam sisi Sasuke juga tenaga.

Sakura menikmati pertemuan rutin dengan _senpai_ nya yang terkenal itu; menyukai efek yang ditimbulkan pada penggemar fanatiknya yang secara teratur mundur satu persatu, menyisakan segelintir yang paling keras kepala.

"Sasuke _senpai_ , kurasa aku harus berterimakasih padamu," ungkap Sakura suatu kali saat pertemuan rutin mereka di taman kampus. Sasuke tampak tampan dengan setelan kasualnya yang biasa.

Sasuke menatap penuh tanya.

"Orang-orang yang mengikutiku berkurang drastis semenjak dekat denganmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Yah, aku cocok dengan peran pengganggu kan? Kurasa itu mungkin karena aku terlalu keren untuk dibandingkan dengan siapapun."

Sakura tertawa, bergeser menjauh di sebelah Sasuke yang dengan reflek menarik kembali tangan Sakura untuk kembali mendekat pada pria itu. Tawa Sakura terdengar agak canggung sekarang. Untungnya Sasuke tampak tak menyadari hal tersebut.

"Yah, _senpai_ memang keren asal tidak terpeleset kulit pisang." Sasuke melotot pura-pura garang, lalu tak bisa menahan tawa mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"Aku tak keren sekali waktu itu ya. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak membantu."

"Itu karena aku takut. _Senpai_ tampak kesal sekali." Mereka masih saling menertawakan kejadian lucu di awal-awal pertemuan mereka saat seorang gadis yang pernah menyapa Sasuke di kantin, yang diperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai teman sekelas pria itu, berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kalian tampak senang, boleh aku bergabung?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu. "Tentu boleh, Karin _nee._ " Sakura menyadari panggilan itu, menatap Sasuke heran sementara gadis tadi duduk di sebelah kiri Sasuke.

"Karin _nee_ lebih tua satu tahun dariku." Sakura mengangguk mengerti, tapi dia tak mengerti hatinya yang terasa tidak rela melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah itu. Sakura diam saja, takut Sasuke menjauhinya jika ia bereaksi berlebihan. Dangkal sekali rasanya ada kecemburuan antar teman. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura merasa seperti itu dan ia tak menyukainya sama sekali.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tertawa seperti tadi?" Karin tampak penasaran.

 _Dan ia tampak lemah lembut,_ pikir Sakura seraya menatap diam –diam tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut setelan _jeans_ hitam panjang dan kemeja kotak-kotak yang berwarna ungu tua. Ia merasa tak pernah cocok mengenakan _dress_ dan rok, dan menganggap hal itu juga agak terlalu tidak praktis bagi gadis tak sabaran sepertinya.

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke dan mengedipkan kedua matanya pada Sakura. Karin berdecak, tapi senyum manisnya masih tersungging pada bibirnya yang dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna _hotpink_.

 _Dan aku hanya menggunakan pelembab,_ pikiran Sakura terasa kalut seketika.

Sasuke menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura dan hendak bertanya, namun didahului oleh Karin. "Kita jadi kan, melihat pertunjukkan Naruto, Kiba dan Neji nanti malam?"

Sasuke tampak serba salah, pikir Sakura. Atau mungkin pria itu gugup? Sakura semakin merasa lemas.

"Kau ikut juga ya," ajak Sasuke semangat pada Sakura. Jujur saja Sakura suka sekali menonton band Indie. Tapi kali ini semangatnya entah terbang kemana. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke tak akan mengajaknya jika Karin tak mengungkitnya.

"Aku tak yakin," jawabnya.

Sasuke tampak kecewa. "Kenapa?" Sakura bingung ingin memberi jawaban apa, jadi Sasuke tersenyum. "Ikut saja, nanti malam aku jemput di apartemenmu. Ajak juga temanmu Ino kalau mau." Sakura mengangguk ragu, dalam hati merasa akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

.

.

.

Pertunjukkan malam itu sudah dimulai ketika mereka sampai. Sakura tersenyum tak enak pada Ino karena telah memaksa temannya itu ikut. Anehnya Ino malah tampak bersenang-senang dan sangat bersemangat, melompat-lompat mengikuti irama dan apa yang dilakukan hampir semua penonton yang hadir. Sakura sebaliknya, terlihat tak nyaman dan gusar melihat Sasuke dan Karin yang berdiri di depan mereka, tampak akrab dan bersenang-senang.

Sakura menyisir rambutnya ke belakang menggunakan jari-jarinya. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat kali ini terurai sampai ke bahu. Bibirnya dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna merah bata gelap, dan _eyeliner_ cair yang gelap membingkai matanya. Sakura sadar ia agak berlebihan dan -seksi, mengingat ia juga mengenakan _jeans_ biru robek-robek dan _t-shirt_ hitam tanpa lengan. Sedangkan jaketnya ia ikat di pinggang. Ino agak kaget melihat penampilannya ini tadi. Karin tersenyum aneh. Sedangkan Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun dan tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti, membuat Sakura merasa tak semangat sejak awal.

Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia tak mau melihat siapa yang melakukannya, dan menatap Sasuke penuh arti begitu pria itu menghadap ke arahnya. Pelukan itu terlepas ketika Sasuke menatap garang seorang pria muda berstelan _rocker_ yang tadi memeluk pinggang Sakura, sedang berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menyengir, tanda menyerah.

Tatapan Sasuke belum beralih, masih tampak sangat kesal. Sakura mencengkeram lengan Sasuke lebih erat lagi. Ino dan Karin yang baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menatap heran pada kemarahan Sasuke, dan gelengan Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan pria itu tanpa suara.

Kelihatannya sulit bagi Sasuke untuk tenang saat ini, jadi Sakura menarik pria itu untuk keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan, yang diikuti pria itu tanpa protes.

"Kelihatannya ia hanya tak sengaja menyentuhku. Aku saja yang berlebihan menanggapinya," ujar Sakura setelah mereka sampai di luar gedung.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan raut datar, terlihat sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Pria itu lalu melepaskan ikatan jaket Sakura dari pinggang gadis itu untuk kemudian memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuh Sakura, lalu mengancingnya sampai ke leher.

"Cuaca sedang dingin sekali, kenapa kau hanya menjadikan jaketmu sebagai hiasan saja?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

Sakura tampak tersinggung."Di dalam cukup panas." Ia membela diri.

Sasuke mengangguk, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mendekat pada Sakura. "Pemerah bibir tak cocok untukmu," ujarnya setelah mengusap bibir Sakura menggunakan sapu tangannya. Sakura merasa semakin kesal. Ia mundur satu langkah, namun Sasuke menarik tangannya, membuatnya kembali mendekat.

"Dan matamu, ah, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti ini malam ini."

Sakura membuang muka.

"Bukan urusan _senpai._ " Air matanya jatuh satu dua tetes. Ia juga tahu bahwa penampilannya agak berlebihan malam ini, dan ia merasa malu. Tapi mendengar Sasuke yang mengatakannya membuat rasa malunya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Sasuke terkejut melihat tangisan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Ya Tuhan, apa aku yang membuatmu menangis?" Sakura diam saja. Pertanyaan Sasuke malah membuat tangisnya semakin pecah.

"Apa kau mau pulang saja?" Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita pulang. Besok saat kau sudah tenang, baru ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Walau Sakura yakin ia tak akan menceritakannya, tapi ia mengangguk juga. Bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan bahwa ia cemburu dan marah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan gadis lain. Dan bagaimana pula ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pria itu. _Senpai_ nya. Temannya. Sasuke.

.

.

.

Menghindar adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat ini, dan ia sudah berhasil melakukannya beberapa hari. Ia tak siap jika harus bertemu Sasuke lagi. Belum lagi jika pria itu bertanya tentang alasannya menangis waktu itu. Katakan ia pengecut dan ia tak akan peduli sama sekali. Ino beberapa kali ingin bertanya padanya, dan agak marah karena ia pulang begitu saja malam itu. Namun saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang merana, gadis itu urung bertanya dan bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, kenapa duduk sendirian disini?" Gaara berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara, _senpai_ yang pernah ia tolak dan memutuskan menjadi satu dari sedikit penggemarnya yang baik dan pengertian. Sakura sedang berada di belakang perpustakan, duduk di bangku panjang tersembunyi di bawah pohon sakura yang besar dan rindang. Merasa heran bagaimana s _enpai_ nya itu dapat menemukannya disini.

"Aku tak mengikutimu, berani sumpah!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar pembelaan diri Gaara sebelum ia sendiri bertanya.

"Kau sedang tidak ingin diganggu ya?" tanya Gaara setelah beberapa saat berbicara tanpa tanggapan berarti dari gadis itu. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah, jadi ia kembali tersenyum.

"Maaf, _senpai_."

"Tak apa, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Pergi?"

Sakura mengikuti pandangan Gaara dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk sekarang. Sakura mengerutkan dahi.

" _Senpai_ , aku ikut denganmu." Sakura akan ikut berdiri dengan Gaara, tapi pria itu menahan bahunya untuk tetap duduk.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi aku tak mau mencari masalah dengannya. Ditolak olehmu saja sudah cukup buruk, Sakura," bisik Gaara lalu berlalu pergi.

"Apa yang ia katakan padamu, ah tidak, kenapa kau menghindariku Sakura?"

Sasuke langsung bertanya ketika mereka tinggal berdua. Rasanya Sakura ingin lari saja. Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya tampak sangat marah. Untuk alasan yang jelas, Sakura merasa takut.

"Ti tidak kok, siapa yang menghindarimu, _senpai_?"

"Jelas kau menghindariku beberapa hari ini. Tatap aku ketika sedang berbicara." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, membuat gadis itu menatapnya seketika itu juga.

"A aku hanya sedang sangat sibuk mempersiapkan makalah presentasiku, itu saja."

"Dasar pembohong, apa kau mulai menganggapku mengganggu dan ingin menyingkirkanku seperti penggemarmu yang lain? Apa harus kutegaskan lagi bahwa aku bukan penggemarmu Sakura?"

Mata Sakura melebar. Pria itu tak menyadari betapa besar efek perkataannya pada Sakura.

Dengan harga diri yang terluka Sakura menatap tajam. "Aku tahu _senpai_ bukan penggemarku. Dan aku memutuskan bahwa _senpai_ tak perlu menjadi temanku lagi."

Sasuke menangkap lengan Sakura ketika gadis itu ingin beranjak. "Siapa yang kau bilang memutuskannya? Kau? Kau pikir pertemanan akan berakhir hanya karena kau mengatakannya?"

"Aku tak hanya mengatakannnya. Aku, menginginkannya." Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura.

Tak ada kesempatan gadis itu untuk melarikan diri, dan tak ada penolakan berarti ketika Sasuke menarik tubuhnya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Sakura merasakan semuanya, ketika jemari Sasuke yang mencengkeram lengannya kini berada di belakang lehernya, dan lengan kirinya menahan punggung Sakura agar tak dapat melarikan diri.

Kedua lengan Sakura yang bebas meremas ujung pakaiannya sendiri; dadanya bergemuruh, kakinya perlahan terasa lemas.

Kebutuhan untuk bernapas membuat Sasuke melepas ciumannya, menatap Sakura yang entah kapan sudah menutup mata. Sasuke tersenyum, mengecup sekali lagi bibir Sakura lalu melepaskan gadis itu untuk menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku, menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahnya, masih menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau menyukaiku." Sasuke tampak senang dengan kenyataan itu

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Oh diamlah, _senpai_."

Tapi Sasuke terus berbicara. "Kalau kau tidak suka. Kau akan menarik rambutku, atau menendang kakiku, atau melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan diri dariku. Melihat kau tak melakukan apa-apa. Itu tandanya kau...,"

Sakura menatap Sasuke geram. "Apa kenyataan itu membuat _senpai_ sangat senang?"

"Tentu." Sasuke menjawab datar. Tapi kilat di matanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang lain. Senang. Pria itu terlihat sangat senang.

Sakura kembali menutup wajahnya. Dalam keheningan yang tercipta, ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku juga menyukai Sakura." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum. "Mungkin dari awal, sejak kau tertawa melihatku dalam kondisi memalukan."

"Maafkan aku," sambungnya. "Pertemanan itupun bukan tanpa alasan aku sugestikan padamu. Aku sengaja mendekatimu dari awal karena menginginkanmu Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri."

Anehnya alih-alih marah, Sakura malah merasa lega. Lega dan teramat bahagia luar biasa mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganggunya

"Malam itu, apa aku terlihat jelek?"

Sasuke tertegun untuk beberapa detik, lalu terkekeh.

"Apa kau tak menyadari betapa cantiknya kau? Cukup sulit bagiku untuk menahan diri agar tak menciummu saat melihatmu baru keluar dari apartemen. Betapa menjengkelkannya saat anak ingusan itu menyentuhmu padahal aku saja sangat berhati-hati untuk tak melakukannya. Aku bahkan tak setuju sejak awal kau ikut ke konser indie itu." Jadi itulah penyebab Sasuke terlihat gusar waktu itu.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya, tersenyum saat Sasuke membalas genggamannya. "Aku sangat bahagia," ucapnya, lalu menunduk malu.

Sasuke menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Hah, Naruto benar. Ciuman sungguh memiliki efek yang hebat," Gumam Sasuke.

" _Senpai_ , berhenti menanyakan banyak hal pada Naruto _senpai_ ," tegur Sakura

"Asal kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun."

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke. "Tidak," katanya tegas

Sasuke mengangguk, menyerah untuk saat ini. "Baiklah. Asal jangan menjauhiku seperti kemarin-kemarin. Aku ini kekasihmu...,"

"Bukan penggemarmu," ucap mereka serentak, lalu tertawa bersama.

.

* * *

Dan GyuYa datang lagi! Dan membawa Oneshot lagi! yang kali ini agak panjang dari biasanya. Ceritanya aneh seperti biasa, terima saja keanehan-keanehan ini ya. Saya suka cerita ini. Yah, saya memang suka semua cerita yang saya buat sih #Narsis. Apa kalian dapat merasakan karakternya? Sedikit OOC memang.


End file.
